Everything you ruin has it
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Ben runs away to a far away place where there was wild horses and abandon farm so he wants to live where no one can find him of tell him what to do, but then a cougar was on the prowl for meat, and there's a guy who is making his farm into a salughter farm. Will Amy and Lou find Ben and stop the salughter farm before it's too late? should I make a seaqule to this?
1. Bad at jumpping

**This is my second HeartLand story I haven't did one in a while so here it goes.**

Ben was in a lesson with Lou, Amy, Ty and Mallory who were doing a jumpping crouse for the show jumpping next week.

"Great job Amy on Lilly, Lou you did very good on Sam; but please have your legs relax, Mallory on Zia; great jumps, Ty on Muffy; but sit up more, Ben on Shaggy; you did very bad." Jack said as all the horses with the ridders jumped their crouse.

"Why Jack? why did I did bad?" Ben asked as Shaggy then started stamping his feet to the groumd and Jack tolled Shaggy to stop.

"Because, you almost fell off of that pony; and now I don't know what to do because you are messing things up. And if you can't smart up, you'll won't join the show jumpping."

Ben then felt very bad.

end of chapter 1


	2. You should not be in the show

While Ben was untacking Shaggy he was feeling very sad, he did bad at the lesson at jumpping then Lou was puting her mare Sam away and she turned to Ben who was feeling very sad.

"Don't feel sad Ben, I didn't do a great job but you just need to practice a little more; that's all." Lou said then Ben put Shaggy back in his stall.

"But why does Jack; thinks I'm bad at jumpping?"

"You just need to work on those jumps a little more, if you want I can give you some jumpping lessons; so you can get better at it."

"Thanks Lou, how about at 4:30?" Ben asked.

"Sounds fine to me."

Few hours later Lou was going to give Ben some jumpping lessons when she got her horse Hex out and tacked and saw Jack teatching Ben jumps so Lou got on Hex and came to her grandfather.

"Hi Lou, what are you doing on Hex?" Jack asked.

"I'm giving Ben jumpping lessons, Amy, Mallory, Ty and I were practicing."

"Well, I'm giving Ben some those jumpping lessons now. And Lou when your off of Hex and put her away; I need to talk to you alone."

"Ok Jack, I'll catch you later." Lou said as she took off with Hex in a gallop.

"Ok Ben; jump over this oxser." Jack called then Ben on his horse Sonic-Boom started troting to the jump and the horse jumpped over but Ben fell and it the other jump and then Sonic-Boom Jack's favortie stallion stopped and walked to Ben to see if he was ok.

"That was very, very, very, very bad Ben, this will not do for the show." Jack said then Ben felt sad and then mad so he took Sonic-Boom back to the barn at the other arena Amy, Mallory and Ty watched as Ben with his horse went back to the barn.

"I feel very sorry for Ben." Mallory said.

"Same here."

Amy felt darkness in her heart every horse Ben tried to jump but he couldn't get it right "I have a feeling about the show, what if Ben fails at the show?" she asked.

"He won't he just need to try harder to get it right, it just takes practice; Jack knows that." Ty said "But what is wrong with Jack?"

"He's never like this."

Few hours later

Lou was taking Shaggy outside when Jack came to talk to her.

"Lou, I needed to talk to you." Jack said.

"About what?" Lou asked.

"This is about Ben; he was doing very bad at jumps, I don't think he show be in the show."

"Why is that? I can give him some more time to work on it."

"I'm sorry Lou, I think Ben is having a hard time with jumpping." Jack toll Lou.

"But why? I've seen him on Red and he did great. But now Red is on a diffrent rider now." Lou said to her grandfather.

"I'm sorry Lou, but their's nothing I can do. Ben will have to face it this way."

"I'll tell him." Lou said she was getting sad.

"That's my girl." Jack said as he gave Lou a hug.

At the day when the jumpping show begins Ben was getting Ray ready.

"I'm so happy; that we're going to win." Ben said to his horse then Lou came to Ben who was feeling a little sad.

"So, you're going to the show on Ray?"

"Yep, and we're going to win." Ben said.

"Ben, can I talk to you; it will be qiuck."

"Ok Lou. What is it you want to tell me?" Ben asked.

"I talked to Jack last week on a firday, and he said that you shouldn't be in the show."

"Why Lou? are you being mean to me?" Ben growled as he was started to get mad.

"No, what I mean is you weren't doing any good; and I went to see Jack today is he is sick and Ty is taking over. And I think Jumpping is not your thing, it's because you were having a rough time out there. This is why I'm telling you now; so you don't get hurt out there." Lou said.

"No just give me one more chance, I'll get it right Lou."

"I'm sorry. But that's what Jack says, and that's the rules for now." Lou said.

"You're right, I'm stupid at jumpping; but I wish I was the best jumper like you and your friends Lou. Now I'm bad so goodbye." Ben roared as Ray started getting scared of Ben's anger so Lou stepped back and tried to calm Ray down.

"Easy boy; easy just calm down," Lou said then Ray the dun Irish Hunter calmed down "Good boy."

end of chapter 2

Ohhh what will happen to Ben next?


	3. Ben runs away

The next morning Lou was eating her breakfast with her friends and Jack while Amy was getting the pancakes out on her plate but they haven't seen Ben all morning.

"Have anyone seen Ben? he's been gone all morning." Amy asked.

"We haven't seen him when we got here."

"Maybe he's sick." Lou said as she took a mouth full of eggs and bacon.

"Maybe he's a little late, that happens sometimes." Ty said.

"I wonder where he is." Mallory said then Amy's stomach growled after she put 4 pancakes on her plate, then she started to eat.

"I'm not sure; Lou was brushing the horses this morning. Lou did you see Ben this morning while you were in the barn?"

"No I didn't Amy, but I'll check again when I go check on the horses." Lou said gluping down milk from her glass.

"Well I needed to get some things at the store, so you can find Ben or keep an eye out for him." Jack said.

"Ok."

"Sure, that's works with me."

Few minutes later

After breakfast Amy and her friends were keeping an eye out for Ben while Ty, Mallory, and Amy were ridding Lilly, Sam, and Fright their horses Lou was watching for Ben then she heard a door opening she looked in one of Jack's stallion's stall and he was bringing out Spot the white, black spotted Appaloosa he was getting the big horse in the barn ready and tacked up.

"Ben, where have you been? I haven't seen you all morning." Lou said.

"I'm leaving." Ben said as he got Spot's saddle on.

"What? Ben are you kidding me?"

"I'm runing away."

"What? why are you runing away?" Lou asked she was so shocked, she never heard Ben saying that he is runing away.

"No one thinks I'm great at jumpping, I suck at that." Ben said then he go his bags tied to the saddle and then check his striups.

"No you don't, I never say that you were bad." Lou said.

"Jack did, and you siad that I can't do jumpping shows anymore." Ben growled he was getting tears in his eyes then he got the bridel on Spot.

"You can't run away for something your not good at, you'll do better; my grandfather can be a jrek sometimes. But you'll do better as you practice."

"It doesn't matter now." Ben said as Lou stepped out of the stall and Ben came out of the stall with Spot as he packed Hay and other horse food in Spot's bag that he tied with his.

"Ben don't do this, Jack will be very sad and mad that you took Spot his big horse in the barn. And he is 7 years old." Lou warned Ben.

"Lou, I wanted to say goodbye to you; please don't tell Jack, your sister or your friends; this is for your own good." Then Lou felt a little angry at Ben but did want to yell infront os Spot to scare him she stayed calm and talked like she was angry.

"Look Ben, I can't let you go with this; I love your jumpping like it or not. But if you run away, you'll break my heart and my friend's heart. And if something bad happened to you; I would hate myself if you got hurt out there." Lou said as she started to feel hurt and sad with her anger.

"Lou, please don't find me." Ben said.

"Fine, I won't."

Then Ben hugged and kissed Lou before saying goodbye he whisspeard in her ear "I love you Lou, be safe and keep your friends safe; and a broken heart may able to fix anything." Ben said then he gave Lou a heart neckless and then Lou watched as Ben got on Spot and took a gallop and ran away from the barn then Amy, Ty and Mallory saw Ben on Spot runing away.

"What's wrong with him?" Ty asked.

'I'll ask Lou." Amy said.

Few minutes later

Lou was in Hex's stall crying she was feeling sad of what she and Jack had done.

"Oh Hex, if only Jack and I never mess up; why did Ben had to do this."

Then Lou crouch and cried in Hex's fresh clean stall then the black mare laid down where Lou said as tried to comfrot Lou who was missing Benn all ready then Amy came into Hex's stall comfroting Lou who was crying.

"Lou, what's wrong? did something bad happened?" Amy asked as she crouch beside her sister.

"Ben ran away with Spot." Lou said.

"Yes, me and Ty with Mallory saw him."

"And Ben didn't want to come back; because he was a bad jumper, and Jack said he was bad; then I kicked ben out of the show. Then he wanted to run away and I'm not sure where he went." Lou cried as Amy hugged Lou with her arms wrapped around Lou then Hex's nose and head was comfroting Lou who was crying then Amy petted Hex and saying Lou is going to be ok.

"Why would Ben ran away like that?"

"I don't know. He was angry with me yesterday and last week; I was trying to help him, and now I made it worse." Lou said.

"Lou you were trying to do the right thing; Jack was too, but I don't think Ben gets the point."

"You're right Amy, but how can I tell Jack?"

"We'll find Ben and bring him back." Amy said then Lou calmed down and stared at her sister.

"How will we bring Ben back Amy? I don't know where has Ben gone to." Lou asked.

"We'll all go and find Ben; when Jack is asleep, and doesn't notcie that we are gone."

"Great plan Amy, I love that plan."

end of chapter 3


	4. Lighting's appearince

It was night time and Lou, Amy, Ty and Mallory got their bags packed and same with their horses bags of who they want to ride to Lou got Hex, Amy got Star, Ty got Flash, and Mallory got Red. (Ben's favortie horse)

And then Amy and her friends lefted the barn without anyone noticing they head to where Ben was.

At the felid Ben on Spot saw a fleid that was full of horses they were wild and in totall they were 80 horses living so he went to check them out then he saw a abandon barn witch was near to where the horses are so he praked Spot and he went inside the barn to fix things up and everything was like before this farm was abandon to he wanted to become a horse breeder so he lived on his own and Spot was liking it here but he was missing his friends too.

Meanwhile Amy and her friends were walking in the forest where it was getting dark unless they were far away from the barn so they campped out in the night and hopfuly they find Ben in the morning.

The next morning Amy and her friends woke up and they were going to look for Ben so they ate and got on their horses and started to look for Ben and his horse Spot.

"Ben! Ben!" called Amy but there was no one around the forest they followed Spot's horseshoe tracks to find Ben with Spot.

"Where are you?! Ben!"

Everyone was calling out for Ben but they didn't see him but they had to keep looking.

Back at the barn Jack saw that the barn was quite so he read the note what Lou writien for him.

_Dear Jack_

_Me and my friends, inculding my sister we took some of the horses and stuff to go and find Ben who took Spot with him._

_Ben ran away yesterday so we are all gone to find him so we'll be back with Ben; and I don't know where he has gone but don't worry, we will find him._

_Love Lou_

Jack knew what he has done and he was mean to Ben the whole time and he upsetted his grand daughter after telling her to kick Ben out of the horse show she wished that her daughter and wife was alive.

"What have I done?"Jack asked he was worried about his grand daughters in danger and his friends that they worked for him he was worried.

Back at the abandon farm Ben was seeing horses that are all are Marwari breed they were all in colours then he saw a 21 year old women who looked very youngand she was that cme to Ben.

"I fought I saw another new horse with my wild ones, welcome to Sunnydale son, I'm Bella Cox."

"I'm so sorry I was in your house and whole field, and I was just passing by." Ben said as Spot saw the 21 year old women.

"You can stay, you weren't going to hurt my horses. I've seen that you made my barn good as new." said Bella.

"What? how do you know all this?" ben asked.

"When I was 20 in a half, I bought a house near to that farm and those wild horses my house is there where my cilmbing tree is. And I own a horse that is going to have a baby very soon."

"Who is it?"

"Her name is Twilight and her coat colour is cremello tobiano, and she is 3 years old and this is her first foal. She takes me to my house and other places like that; and I need your help; you need to buy some hay to fill in the stalls for my wild horses and take care of them incase Twilight or one of the mares are going to foal." Bella said.

"What, how many mare are foaling?" Ben asked in shocked.

"I have 40 mares and 2 had a filly yesterday and one other mare had a colt, and not only Twilight is foaling. But a couple mares are foaling; and I need your help getting things ready while I do that." Bella said.

"I don't know."

"I'm the richest owner, and I'll pay you 20 bucks."

"Ok Bella, I'll help you; I brought some hay for Spot for his new stall."

"I'll get him a stall while you untack him."

In the barn Ben saw everything that the barn has tack and brushes and everything it has and his horse Spot loves it so he loved being in his stall he was a gelding he loved his new stall and everything.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Ben asked.

"I need you to; go to town, and find me lots of hay on the stalls. Because when it rains my horses will have a place to hide from the rain and getting soaked. And Ben, you can use my truck if you want."

"Ok Bella, I'll get the hay. And thanks for letting me use your truck."

"No problem Ben."

Meanwhile Lou, Amy and her friends were wondering in the forest looking for Ben.

"I never seen Ben; being this hard to find." Lou said then she heard bushes shaking in the forest.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but we'll see when it comes out." Amy said then a Marwari horse was Mouse Grey and it was looking at Lou that was so shocked.

"A horse, found in the forest?"

"That's odd, that never happens." Ty said then Amy got off her horse and check to see if the horse was a boy or a girl and it was a boy.

"He's so cute, I wonder where is his owner." Amy said.

"Amy." Lou said then Amy looked at Lou.

"I need to use the bathroom." Lou said then Amy had to think about her sister needing to use the bathroom.

"Just hold it in Lou, we'll find a barn or some place for you to go."

"Why not we split up and look for Ben, we have our cells incase if one of us finds Ben. One of us will text us." Ty said.

"Great idea Ty, I'll go with Lou."

"And I'll go with Ty." Mallory said as she went with Ty to another path while Amy and Lou look with this horse to find it's owner. Lou was wearing a skrit that she changed this morning and looked at the stallion he was pretty than anything.

"I wonder what should we call him?" Amy asked.

"I think...I think his name should be; Lighting." Lou said she couldn't wait any longer to use the bathroom.

"That's great name Lou, we'll name him Lighting; aren't you a pretty boy? yes you are, oh yes you are." Amy started cooing around the stallion that loved Amy and Lou.

"Amy, I need to pee; Now!" Lou shouted she was getting angry.

"Lou, why not Lighting goes with you to find a elge to find a farm then we may use the bathroom their." Amy said.

"Good plan, watch over Hex for me."

"Ok I'll watch Hex and Star, becareful Lou." Amy said as Lou walked with Lighting almost far away from amy and was almost there to the elge.

"Here it is Lighting, so let's find a farm near by the forest." Lou said as she looked around and use her bonklers to find a farm with a house or some thing.

"There some horses, way over there and I see a house were a large tree is." Lou said "I have to tell Amy, if we get to her in time; before I pee myself."

Then Lighting was backing up to a log that his back feet were there.

"Lighting, what's wrong? no no, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you."

Then Lou tried to find out what was wrong with Lighting.

"It's ok boy, I'm here." Lou said to Lighting trying to keep him calm.

Then Lighting lifted up his tail and Lou heard him peeing on the other side of the log Lou waited 45 seconds then Lighting was done.

"Oh, I fought you were scared." Lou said then she was a cougar who found Lou with Lighting after he got his back feet back on the path then Lou backed up then Lighting stampped his feet near to the cougar he knew that wild cat was going to hurt Lou then she got up tried to find a stick to hit the wild cat with then Lighting scared away the gougar and saved Lou from death.

Then Lou pulled her under wear away then started peeing through and under her skrit with it took 2 in a half minutes for Lighting to wait then Lou was done.

"Sorry Lighting, I just couldn't hold it; let's go back to Amy."

Few minutes later Amy found Lou with Lighting safe.

"So, did you see anything?" Amy asked.

"I found a farm with a house, near a huge tree. And I found 80 horses there." Lou said.

"That's great, will we find Ben there?"

"Maybe, and I had a bathroom break trying to get back; I didn't wet myself. And there was a wild cat trying to get me. But Lighting saved me, and he didn't get hurt."

"That's great Lou, Lighting saved Lou. What a good boy." Amy said as he was petting Lighting's nose.

"Let's go to that farm; and find Ben, and bring him home." Lou said as she got back on Hex and Amy got back on Star.

"Lighting, come with us." Amy said as she pulled a halter from her bag and put it around Lighting and it fits just right then had a long lead rope on his halter and they went to find away out of the forest to find Ben and Spot.

end of chapter 4


	5. Bacl Magic and The Marwari farm

Back at the barn Ben was helping a Black Tobiano Marwari mare is giving birth to her 5th foal witch in the past her foals died and this is her last chance to become a mother.

"It's ok Airel push, the foal is almost out." Bella said as all the other horses were around the pregnant mare then Ben was calming her down then the foal was out and breathing Bella checked and it was a girl they named her Tail Trotter and it was prefcet.

"So, do you like this job Bella? taking care of all these horses?"

"Yep, I sure do."

Meanwhile Jack was looking at the map of where Amy and Lou with their friends maybe somewhere in the forest looking for Ben.

"Now, I think they went through this forest; that is close to the Marwari farm, where they rised them as wild training horses. I have to find my grand daughters and their friends before something bad happens to them." Jack said as he was going to get ready to find them.

Jack got his horse Mind-Night and he hop on his stallion's back and they raced to find Amy and Lou with Ty, Mallory and Ben before something bad happens to one of them.

At the trail of the forest Amy and Lou with Hex, Star and Lighting were walking down the path to find a farm where Ben might be hidding from them.

"Oh...if I knew where Ben is right now." Amy said then Lighting saw another horse was a black Marwari of horse breed Lou checked and it was a girl.

"She's a cutie, aren't you?" Lou started cooing around the black female Marwari and she was so pretty.

"What should we name her Lou?" Amy asked as Lighting and the black Marwari mare sniffef each other and starting to like each other already.

"How about, Black Magic?"

"I think that's a good name." Amy said as Lou hooked Black Magic on a lunge as they were on their way to find Ben and Spot.

"I wonder how; Ty and Mallory are doing?" Lou asked.

"I'm not sure, but I hope they're having luck on finding Ben." Amy said as she and Lou with Lighting and Black Magic went off to find Ben who was with the horse Spot.

Then as they were going Hex stopped and same with Star and Amy and Lou were wondering what is going on with Lighting and Black Magic they heard something.

"What's wrong Black Magic?" Lou asked as the black mare was hearing something Lighting was hearing something too.

"What's up with you Lighting?" Amy asked but the mare and stallion heard something growling in the forest, they knew danger might be around where Lou and Amy with their horses were.

Then the growling got louder and louder as the noise got closer and closer then a wild cat was on the tree and Lighting and Black Magic were brave and they were not scared of the cougar same with Lou and Amy so Star and Hex backed up as the 2 wild horses saw the cougar who was coming down to Amy and Lou with Star and Hex but Lighting stampped his feet infront of the wild cat as he got scared.

Black Magic then stampped her feet too and scared the cougar away.

"I wonder how that wild cat got here?" Amy asked.

"I think. There might be a wild zone near by it's home, we need to find Ben and get out of here before something bad happens." Lou said as she and Amy with their horses gallopped away to get out of the forest.

Meanwhile Ty and Mallory had no sign of Ben until they found Amy and Lou with Lighting and Black Magic coming down the hill and they were back as a team again.

"Did you find Ben yet?"

"No Amy, we didn't." Ty said.

"Did you find Ben yet?" asked Lou.

"Nope, not us ethier; but we'll still look for him."

"But we found 2 horses of the Marwari breed, on is bay and his name is Stormfly; and another horse is dun and her name is Belle." Ty said as 2 horses came from behind Ty and Mallory's horses.

"Awww, they're so cute." Lou and Amy said at the same time.

"We must look for Ben, before anything happens to him." Ty said as he and his friends with the horses went to find a way out of the forest.

Meanwhile Jack was on Mid-Night and they were going in the forest to look for his grand kids and his other friends with Spot his horse that is with Ben.

Then Jack found tracks so he followed them to somewhere near the Marwari barn.

Then Ty, Mallory, Lou and Amy found the Marwari barn. The type of barn for wild horses of the Marwari breed.

"That is where Ben might be."

Then at the conner of Lou's eyes she saw that most of the mare had their foals and one was still in foal and her foal wasn't born yet then they saw Spot with Ben ridding him so Lou and her friends went to where Ben is.

end of chapter 5


	6. Something fishy is going on

When Amy and her friends found the horse of the Marwari breed farm they saw that a women with Ben on Spot were coming toward them.

"What nice to see new visters on my farm, who are you?" Bella said.

"I'm Amy, and this is my sister Lou. And these are my friends Ty and Mallory; we were looking for Ben on Spot."

"Well, those are nice names. And I was looking for my 4 horses you just found of the Marwari breed."

"Yeah yeah; we found them on the way here." Lou said.

"Black Magic, Lighting, Belle, and Stormfly; we found." Mallory said.

"Yes, those were the horses I was looking for all day."

"Oh. You lost them? I fought they were someone else's."

"Yes, I did lost them." Bella said.

"So; who are you?" Ty asked.

"I'm Bella Cox, I'm the owner of all these horse of the Marwari breed; I'll tell you all about my farm. And we have a special pasture for vistors with their horses, now I'll take them and made sure they are fed and everything. Now I'll make some tea and make some egg salad sandwitches; while you go see my mare Twilight; my cremello tobiano, and she is 3 years old and this is her first foal. She takes me to my house and other places like that; and Ben takes care of them incase Twilight who is soon going to foal." Bella said.

"Thanks," Ty said "We saw that mare when we got here."

"Yes, we did saw her. She's very pretty and cute."

"So, I'll get lunch ready while you check out my horses." Bella said as she was heading back to her house to make lunch.

Amy, Mallory and Ty went to see the horses that Bella owns while Lou talks to Ben in the barn.

After Ben put Spot in his stall he saw Lou standing near his new stall door.

"Ben, we need to talk about yesterday." Lou said.

"About what Lou?"

"You ran away from HeartLand yesterday, and Jack was saying you were a bad rider at jumpping."

"Yes. What about it Lou?" Ben asked he couldn't remember what Lou was talking about.

"You might have scared Jack to death, he's might be looking for us and you with Spot. If you were better at it; this would never happened."

"I understand that Jack may be looking for us, but Lou this is a great barn than HeartLand; it's a dream come true. You have wild horses near you home and a farm there, and there's lots to eat."

"Look Ben, I know this barn is great; but we need to go before Jack finds us." Lou said.

"Why? he might not care about me anymore." Ben growled at Lou.

"Yes he will; please Ben, you need to lissen to me. This is what family is all about, not just a farm and everything. This is nice but HeartLand is our home; you're getting us into trouble."

"Maybe you just think I'm bad at it."

"Ben, that's not true; you'll prove Jack. You just needed a little bit more of practice, but you'll get a little better; I just knew that you will." Lou said then Ben hears that few days ago Lou said it before he ran away.

"You're right Lou, I need a little practice." Ben said then he went to the house with Lou for lunch.

At the house Amy was telling Bella everything about her farm, the horses there, her grandfather and other things that happens.

"That's great that you have a farm with horses too, did you see Twilight yet?" Bella asked.

"Not yet Bella, I was looking for her while we were seeing the horses."

"That's fine Ty. I'll show her to you after lunch, she comes and watches me from the window; and she is a silly mare, she makes me laugh all the time." Bella said.

"Bella, why did you like this farm?" Mallory asked.

"Well, when I first saw a foal was without it's mother I named her Twilight at our family farm. Then as she grew older we were in shows and Twilight was a chamption." Bella said.

"That's nice, like our horses too." Lou said as everyone we done their lunch.

"So; are you ready to see what Twilight looks like?"

"Yes, I'm so happy to meet her."

"Ok guys, now if you follow me to where the horses are; I'll find Twilight for you." Bella said as everyone went to meet Twilight for the first time.

Ben however was in love with Bella an owner of all the horses of the Marwari breed.

After Amy and her friends all saw Bella's pregnant mare Twilight they were getting the barn more nice like it was brand new some more and Ben was telling Lou that he is in love with Bella.

"Lou you have to bealive me, I'm in love with Bella. And isn't she so sweet?"

"Yeah, and we need to go home." Lou said.

"Not yet. We'll wait til Jack comes here, and he'll be so jealous."

_I met by chance a girl in jeans and a barn shirt, and she loves to say._

_"I'm in love."_

_She came out of the blue moon, and we found out; that we will be. In love._

_For her; I'll win first at a show, jumpping over logs, and I'll help her with anything that she needs._

_It will be, a dream come true. I even liked her farm too._

_In love...just us too. so in love...Love, We will never ever die._

_I'll take this girl, on a tour of the world; going port to port. In love..._

_We'll spend our time, every last time; at the best horse farms._

_In Love._

_Her smile is so bright, it lights up. My feelings; and best of all she's great, that I won't have to ask for help. And even when, I'm with my friends, I'll be home in time for dinner six 'o clock at the most._

_In Love...just us two. so in love...Love...We will never die._

_She'll cook my favorties, six of five helpings; And when it comes to say I do, we'll have a horse wedding. Our farm that I am now; will be fine, we'll filled it up with things from 1998._

_In Love...just us two...In love, And our little baby too. Love; and maybe lots of foals too._

_In Love, Love; so in love; love. In love..._

Then Ben saw that his friends were still here in the barn with Spot beside him.

"BEN!" Lou shouted to get Ben to snap out from daydreaming.

"what? what? oh Lou, I didn't see you that you were in the barn." Ben said as he looked at Lou.

"Why were you daydreaming?"

"I was daydreaming about Bella, one day it will just be her and me living together." Ben said then Lou started to get worried about Ben living here and Jack wondering where they were.

"Ben, I think Jack is worried." Lou said.

"About us? but Bella's got a mare that is going to have a foal; and I can't see this mare in allot of pain without any help, please Lou. After the foal is born, we'll leave." Ben said to Lou.

"Ok, I'll tell Amy that after the foal is born we'll go back to HeartLand."

"I think it's a great plan." Ben agreed with Lou.

After telling Amy and her friends about the paln to go back to HeartLand Ty found another house down a hill with a abandon horse farm and wanted to check it out with Mallory, Ben, Amy and Lou.

"Amy, Lou, Ben. We need to talk to you." Ty said as Amy, Ben and Lou turned to see Ty and Mallory from up the hill.

"What do you want to talk about?" Amy asked.

"We're free to talk now." Lou said.

"We found a house by another abandon farm that guy is mean to Bella Cox, and I think he is hidding something that he will never let Bella see."

"What is it? he doesn't like horses right?" Lou asked Mallory.

"No, his truck is gone to a fair; with his prize winning bull. Road Runner, let's check out his house and barn. Bella said that when he didn't like her and she didn't like him, because he keeps everything away from her. And not telling her what is going on; I think something fishy is going on around here."

"We must check it out now, before this guy comes back." Lou said as she and her friends walked down the hill to see a house that is near to Road Runner's shed and abandon farm with he may keep something in there.

When they got down the hill Amy wanted Ty and Ben with Mallory look in the house for anything and bring back to Bella about this mystery while she and Lou go see what is in the abandon farm.

end of chapter 6

So is this guy making this a salughter house? find out and review


	7. Nigel the slaughter man and kiddnapped

As Ty with Ben and Mallory were inside the guy's house looking for something that he never showed Bella in her life and Lou and Amy tolled them to bring back anything they find to take it to Bella.

"What would a guy used animal's skin for thing for his house?" Mallory asked.

"I'm not sure, let's look up stairs." Ty said as he and his two other friends went up with Ty to see this guy's room and saw guns in the cabnet, with ammo and beside that there was an axe. Ben looked super scared in his life, Ty never see Ben this scared in his life.

"What would a bull riser use these? he's crazy!"

"I don't know, we have to tell Lou and Amy this."

Meanwhile Lou and Amy were about to open the farm door.

"Ready Lou?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I am Amy." Lou said as she was ready to open the barn door.

"Ok on three. One, Two, Three!"

When Amy and Lou opened the barn door and they were so surprise, the barn was covered in blood on the walls and the floor. And they were allot of axes and saws and see pices of meat lying around the floor Amy was shocked at this with Lou who was feeling like throwing up so Amy and Lou took a look around the barn that has so much blood.

"What is up with this guy? having so much blood and guts on the floor, that's so gross; we have to report this to Bella. And we'll comeback at dark to find clues and more of what is going on." said Lou.

"He's a animal killer, look at all these animal skins on the wall. Those poor things must have been killed abd hurt badly by this guy."

Then Ty, Ben and Mallory saw the tools, axes, guts on the floor, and blood in the barn they gaspped.

"Why is there so much blood in there?" asked Ben.

"This guy kills animals." Lou said as she grapped some saw and axes and they go somethings for the mystery of why this guy won't let Bella in his house or barn.

Back at the house Bella put the saws, guns and axes somehwere safe and they were going on a hunt for what this guy is doing to animals.

"Oh my god, that's why he wouldn't let me in his barn or his house. He's a animal killer." Bella gaspped.

"Yeah, this is worse than anything."

"He can't do that." Lou said.

"We have to stop him before he does anything else." Ben said.

"Then we'll keep an eye on him; incase if he goes near my horses."

That night Ben, Mallory and Ty were watching for this guy and his bull who they hunt to kill animals and they will not let him to that anymore, once he is caught.

Twilight was sleeping with the other mares with their foals when Road Runner saw the horses with this guy what Bella was talking about when Lou and Amy put the axes somewhere else the guy looked at the two girls with his axes

"That's my axes, you've been sneeking up in the house few hours ago. I knew it was you guys all the long."

Then the guy grabbed Amy, Lou, Ty and Mallory and was taken to his house were he kepted his tolls.

In the house Lou, Amy, Mallory and Ty were in a net they were mad with this guy who kiddnapped them.

"You'll pay for this!"

"Quite ladies, you shoudn't come to my place. Now I have all four of you; I fought you can fill in my plan for this, for my hunting show. And you're all helping me."

"With what?"

"Well, this is my Vampire horse."

"And who are you?" Ty asked.

"I'm Nigel, a slaughter man of this world. I hunt wild animals, and you came here snooping of what was going on here. But the Vampire horse will not do good, at killing you."

"Let us go, and we'll leave." Mallory said.

"Not until I find out, what I'm going to do to you four." Nigle said "Ty and Mallory will be in my pool, with a great white shark."

"What?" Lou asked as the shark in the pool was waiting for food.

"Why do you have a shark?"

"Never mind about that."

"Where did you get the shark?" asked Ty.

"I found it in the sea, and it was so small as a baby. It was about to not make it without it's mother; so I rised it, and now he's an adlut. We can be animal killers."

"You better let us go, or Jack will kick your butt. So hard he will." Amy said.

"I'm not going to let you go, you shoudn't be snooping here in the first place." Nigel said.

Back at Bella's house near a hill she and Ben were feeding the horses.

"I wonder, where are Amy, Lou, Mallory and Ty?" Ben asked.

"Maybe they went to bed."

"I check the bedrooms, but they're not there." Ben said then Bella looked at Ben so shocked.

"What? they're not in their bedrooms?" Bella shrieked.

"Yes, I think that guy that he was killing animals got them." Ben said.

Bella then was frightened.

"We better go find them."

"We first must go and get help." Ben said as he and Bella went back in the house.

Ben was calling his farm's nummber but no one asnwered, so he called the police.

"Hello, can I have the police come to Bella's farm and the abandon farm please. We have our four friends kiddnapped; and we also see a man who is going to kill our friends, and he also kills animals." Ben said then the police said they were on their way to see about this guy.

"Let's go and find our friends, I hope they're ok." Bella said as she and Ben raced to the abandon farm and house to find their friends.

end of chapter 7


	8. Bella saves the day

Bella and Ben were sneeking in the middle of the of the night to go back to HeartLand to get help when they took a short cut to get to the farm faster is through the bushes in was faster back to the barn and back to Bella's farm.

When they got to HeartLand Ben saw the lights were on.

"Look Bella, the lights are still on. Let's go get help to get Amy, Lou, Ty and Mallory free from that guy." Ben pointed out.

"Let's go and ask someone for help." Bella whispeared, then Ben went up to the barn house door and knocked and the door opened and it was Peter and Lisa they were looking after the barn while Jack was out looking for Ben and Spot the horse that Ben took with him.

"Ben, what a sruprise to see you after you ran away. Lisa call Jack."

"No guys, I have to tell you both something." Ben said as Peter and Lisa stopped of what they were going to say.

"Go on Ben, what is it you want to tell us?"

"There's a guy who kills animals, and he's got Amy, Lou, Ty and Mallory. You need to come and help me and Bella."

Peter and Lisa looked very frighted about this so they have to go save their friends.

"What? that's bad."

"That's worse than nothing." Lisa said then she saw Bella beside Ben "Who is this Ben?"

"Oh this is my girlfriend Bella, she has a horse farm down in the forest too. Come we must go save our friends."

Then Lisa, Ben and Peter followed Bella to her house near her farm witch her horses were there was abandon barn with another house down the hill.

"We have to go to my house first." Bella said as everyone were all in the house.

"Ok, what do we have to do first?" Peter said.

"Get ropes, nets and hand cufs, I'll call my sister and my brother."

"Ok." Lisa and Peter got the ropes, nets and hand cufs while Bella called her sister and brother to come and help them.

"Who are your brother and sister's names?" Ben asked.

"My sister's name is Amber and my brother's name is George, they are coming here to help us with our problem; so we can save your friends."

"We got everything, so when do your brother and sister get here?" Lisa asked then a knock on the door was heard and Bella went to go and open the door it was her brother and sister.

"Glad you guys came, let's go save Amy, Lou, Ty and Mallory." Bella said then as they lefted the house Jack on Mid-Night found Ben with Peter, Lisa and their other friends.

"What are you doing here? where are my grand daughters with their friends?" Jack asked.

"They were kiddnapped, by a man and his bull Road Runner."

"Oh, we'll have to get them out of that place." Jack said, then a noise of an angry bull was near where Ben and his friends are.

"It's Road Runner." Ben said as Jack turned and saw him.

"Go and save my grand daughters, and her friends. I'll handle this bull."

Then Bella and her friends ran down the hill pass Amy and Lou's horses and pass her own horses to the house near a barn where that guy lives with his bull.

In the barn Nigel had Ty and Mallory were going to be killed by the great white shark while Amy and lou were about to be killed by a grizzly bear witch he is tied up to a wall.

"Now, Amy and Lou you will die first!" Nigel said as then the barn door was brush open with Ben, Peter, Lisa, Bella, Amber and George and they were going to set Amy and her friends free.

"Let them go Nigel!" Ben said in bravery.

"Lissen to them." Mallory yeled as the great white shark roared "ah!"

"Now, stop this animal killing. This is harming animals." Lisa said then Nigel punched Peter in the face and then he fell to the floor and then grabbed Lisa and Ben by their necks.

"Now, I'm going to kill you guys for coming after me; when your friends were in danger."

Bella, Amber and George got very scared and they had to use their heart necklesses to save their friends.

Then Amber touched her neckless at the heart blue and green lights flashed and then Amber turned into a were wolf and she roared very loud, George touched his neckless and turned into a red dragon then started roaring, and then Bella was turned into tiger and then Nigel dropped Ben and Lisa and then saw the three monsters witch was moving closer to him.

Ben, Peter and Lisa free Ty, Amy, Lou and Mallory and while the 3 monsters attacked the grizzly bear and then the great white shark and then they tied Nigel up and then hand cuf him and he was sat on a chair.

"Are you ok guys?"

"Yes, we're ok." Amy said then all the monsters turned back to people and Bella with Amber and George were monsters that they can turn into.

"You guys turned...How did you?" Peter tried to ask Bella.

"We have the power to turn into beasts to save and procet our place and our friends from danger."

"Wow, you never tolled us this?" Amy asked.

"I didn't want to tell you until now."

Then Jack come in the barn to see that Nigel was tied and hand cuffed.

"I took care of the bull, and his is tied up too." Jack said as everyone got out of the barn to see the bull tied up in a net and the police were here to take Nigel and Road Runner away and they were going to turn the slaughter house and farm into more stables for Bella's horses.

end of chapter 8


	9. Ben does better

After Nigel was gone to jail and Road Runner was put in another farm where another farmer can take care of him and Ben and his friends were at Bella's farm until Twilight's baby is born and in a day witch the sun started to get brighter over the hills and the flowers began to bloom and everything started to get nice and it took 2 days for Bella and her brother and sister to turn the slaughter house and farm into more stabels for visitors who come with their horses so they have a place to stay.

"Ben, I was wrong about you jumping on a horse; and messing things up. I'm very sorry about we have to cut you out of the show." Jack said.

"But I'll keep practicing, Lou will coach me on jumping. Right Lou?"

"You're right Ben, I'll keep up the good work with you." Lou said smiling then Bella saw all the horses up on the hill gathering around something is happening.

"Why are all the horses up their?" Amy asked.

"I think Twilight's foaling, come on guys; let's go see this. Twilight might need my help." Bella said as she and her friends raced up the hill to see all the horses were all around Twilight and Bella and her friends came in the cricle and they saw Twilight lying down with her foal beside her it was all ready born.

"Awwww." everyone went as Bella came to see what the foal's gender is.

"It's a boy." Bella said as Twilight stood up with her new foal how was a Marwari breed but his coat was Light grey and he stood up and saw all the horses around him along with the foals.

"So, what's his name going to be?" Ben asked.

"I was thinking; I liked, Fright."

"That's a nice name." Amy said as she and her friends were about to leave back to HeartLand with their horses that they brought with them.

"Jack!?" Bella called.

"What is it Bella?"

"Amy, Ben, Ty, Mallory, Lou and anyone from HeartLand are always welcome here anytime."

"Sure, they'll visit you and your horses." Jack said.

5 weeks later Ben was back at HeartLand Ben was know back on his favortie horse Red and he was jumping without messing things up Jack was very impressed with Ben at his jumping after days of Lou coaching him then Bella on her horse Mia came to see what Ben was doing.

"Hi Ben."

"Hi Bella, what are you doing here?" Ben asked.

"I came to watch you jumping." Bella said as Ben then jumped over the oxser.

"Great work Ben, that was much better; the next horse shoe you'll be in the jumping crouse." Jack said.

"So Ben, wanna ride with me to see how Twilight and her foal is doing?"

"Can I Jack?" Ben asked as Jack then smiled at Bella and Ben smiled at his new girlfriend.

"Go ahead Ben, see you later; and Ben. Have fun." Jack said as Ben went with Bella and they went to see how Bella's horse Twilight and her foal was doing.

the end


End file.
